Querida enemiga
by Deji princess
Summary: Dicen que cuando nos enojamos hacemos y decimos cosas sin pensar...Una simple acción en esos momentos lo puede cambiar todo y poner hasta la mas fuerte amistad a prueba...¿Sobrevivirá a ella o caerá en la trampa? Friendship/Drama/Romance  NO YURI


**Hola! Soy Deji chan y he regresado para darle una segunda oportunidad a este fic que me ha acompañado desde hace tantos años!**

**No se que más decirles, espero que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar y espero contar con ustedes para que me pongan gorro si me empiezo a tardar en actualizar ¿Vale? :D es parte de mi tratamiento en "Malvados Escritores Anonimos" **

**Así que ¡Comencemos!**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenecen Inuyasha y sus personajes, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi pero esta trama salió completamente de mi cabezita**

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día en aquél lugar del pasado, ésa si es una época hermosa, sin problemas ambientales, sobrepoblación, etc., un bello lugar para dar un paseo matutino, cómo en ese instante lo hacía Sango, pero por desgracia ése no sería un paseo cualquiera...<p>

-¡Ay pero que hermoso día!- exclamó alegremente la exterminadora, cuando de pronto escucha dos voces y una de ella le sonaba muy familiar- ¡Ese monje! No puedo creerlo ¿O tal vez si?- dijo Sango mientras se escondía en los arbustos.

Miroku y una linda chica de ojos miel y cabello negro, esbelta, algo morena, no demasiado pero tampoco era muy blanca, más bien aperlada, era hermosa...realmente hermosa y estaban ahí platicando muy quitados de la pena, algo que a Sango le retorcía hasta el cerebro del coraje.

-Oye linda jovencita- pronunció Miroku- tu nombre es Katoko ¿verdad?

-Así es- dijo encantada Katoko, ya que ése monje despertaba en ella algo mas que una simple amistad- _Sabe mi nombre_ – pensó emocionada- _tal vez luego me pida que nos casemos y tengamos hijos, ojala…_

-Linda Katoko – dijo el monje muy "caballerosamente"- ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- terminó la usual pregunta pero su respuesta sería todo lo contrario...

-¡Claro que me encantaría!- dijo extasiada la chica, tan feliz estaba que de pronto, y como Miroku estaba extrañado, lo besó sin que él pudiera evitarlo...o tal vez no quería hacerlo – _Wow que rápido se cumplió mi deseo _– siguió pensando la ingenua chica.

-Es un maldito- exclamó llena de furia la exterminadora, no podía creer lo que veía, ella sabía perfectamente que era un pervertido libidinoso y se había acostumbrado a eso pero esto...esto iba más allá. Dejó caer unas lágrimas que se quitó con rabia, no podía más, iba a largarse de ahí, no sin darle antes su merecido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Miroku apartándose de la chica ojos miel.

-¡Eso mismo te digo yo!- gritó valiente y furiosa Sango mientras se levantaba de aquellos arbustos.

-¡Sango!- se sorprendió el monje - ¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame explicarte...

-¿Qué?- bramó casi al borde del llanto la linda taijiya- ¿Te molesta qué haya descubierto quién eres en verdad?- le dio la más fuerte cachetada que haya recibido en su vida- Eres la persona mas sinvergüenza que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer- le gritó mientras el llanto de la exterminadora salía sin control.

-Sango yo...-trató de calmarla Miroku pues le dolía verla así pero Sango le propinó otro golpe mas fuerte que el anterior que incluso le sacó un poco de sangre

-Eres...eres un...-Sango ya casi no podía hablar más, tenía tantas emociones en su interior: ira, enojo, furia, tristeza, decepción, resentimiento y un sentimiento de traición y vacío que inundaba su corazón, lo único que quería era correr, escapar de ahí -¡Te odio!- le dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Sango espera- y fue detrás de ella, a pesar de qué esos golpes le dolían, le dolía más la mirada de Sango, y sus palabras llenas de resentimiento era algo que no soportaría – Por favor espera- de pronto ella se detuvo.

Sango se quedó en silencio debido a que se le vinieron a la cabeza muchos pensamientos ¿Valía la pena salir corriendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso quería parecer cómo cualquier chica? ¿No le había dicho mil veces a Kagome que lo mejor era hablar? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué ella era la qué tenía que correr? Si se supone que él es el que debería estar corriendo...y vaya que lo haría.

-Sango que...- alcanzó a decir Miroku antes de echarse la carrera de su vida al ver que la taijiya se dio la vuelta con la cara de "Te mataré" y comenzó a correr hacia él. Luego de varias vueltas alrededor de la aldea, al pasar de nuevo por el río, que tenía una hermosa cascada y arbustos, junto a ella estaba un tronco, cómo invitándote a sentarte para disfrutar del paisaje.

Pero Sango no quería disfrutar del paisaje, sólo quería alcanzar a ese houshi para darle su merecido y seguir con su vida cotidiana. Estaba tan molesta que esta vez no pudo evitar que la piedra que tanto la fastidio en esa loca carrera, la hiciera caer esta vez para seguir llorando amargamente su dolor. Miroku no se dio cuenta y siguió corriendo

-Ay Sango- dijo un hanyou peli plateado- Ahora que te hizo ese monje

-Inuyasha- reconoció la exterminadora levantando la cara.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado y completamente ajena a lo ocurrido llegaba una joven miko de su época, con un misterioso paquete en sus manos.<p>

-Hola Kagome- dijo alegremente el kitsune mientras subía al hombro de la azabache -¿Cómo te fue en tus pruebas? – preguntó curioso.

-No preguntes – le respondió Kagome con cierta tristeza, dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-Pues parece que no muy bien – intuyó el astuto Shippou- bueno ¿Y qué es eso?

-Ah esto- dijo la futurista cambiando su cara de tristeza a otra muy diferente de alegría – es un regalo para Sango.

-¿Para Sango? – preguntó Shippou-.

-Si, es una cajita musical – mencionó la pelinegra – esta era de mi bisabuela y tiene una leyenda que dice que si se la regalas a tu mejor amiga en su aniversario de amistad, ésta superará cualquier obstáculo y perdurará por siempre. En unos días cumpliremos 10 meses de amistad así que se lo daré por adelantado- terminó la explicación la miko de cabello azabache.

-Vaya, qué lindo- dijo asombrado Shippou – ¿Y cuál es la canción que tiene?

-Sólo escucha – abre la cajita y empieza la canción de "Every Heart".

Estaba decorada por dentro con un estampado tipo kimono de colores rosa y morado, también tenía un espejito adornado con piedritas azules y una figura de dos amigas que se podía mover en círculos, por fuera era de jade azul intenso, un candado con dos llaves que tenían grabadas las "BFF" (Best Friends Forever) con piedritas rosas, estas iníciales también estaban grabadas en la cajita, justo en la tapa, grabadas en color dorado, esa cajita era hermosa y Kagome la atesoraba con mucho cariño, la consideraba lo más valioso que tenía, estaba tan ansiosa por dársela a su amiga Sango, muy ilusionada porque su amistad fuera tan fuerte como la que tuvo su bisabuela, relatada por su madre.

-Está súper Kagome – dijo aún más asombrado el zorrito – seguro a Sango le encantará.

-Tengo tantas ilusiones de que sea así, ojala y nuestra amistad sea tan legendaria como la de mi bisabuela – le mencionó Kagome a Shippou mientras su cara se iluminaba de alegría y emoción – anda, vayamos a buscar a Sango.

* * *

><p>Mientras Inuyasha y Sango hablaban de lo sucedido. Por mas extraño que sonara, ésta vez Inuyasha, distinto a cómo actuaba siempre, se mostraba comprensivo con Sango, hasta podría decirse que tierno.<p>

- ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de sufrir por él? – Mencionó Inuyasha – no mereces que te trate así – Luego de esas palabras el hanyou miró a Sango con esa mirada que sólo él hace y que hace suspirar a más de una, por lo que Sango lo abrazó.

-Gracias – le dijo a Inuyasha y por alguna razón Sango no deseaba que ese abrazo se terminara - _¿Qué me está pasando?_ – Pensó - _¿Por qué me siento así? La verdad yo siempre he considerado a Inuyasha una buena persona pero no entendía porque Kagome lo quiere tanto...hasta este instante._

De pronto, por un impulso tal vez, se inclinó hacia Inuyasha y en un solo movimiento lo besó, mientras que el pobre hanyou ni se enteró de a que hora pasó todo, fue tan repentino e inesperado que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar...

-No puede ser – murmuró una joven azabache que llegaba justo en ese instante buscando a su amiga para darle lo que más quería y se encuentra ante tal escena, fue tanta su impresión que dejó caer esa cajita que tanto adoraba -¡Sango! – le gritó llena de furia ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Si se supone que son las mejores amigas -¿Cómo pudiste? – comenzó en ese momento a sentir una revolución de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados, tan intensos al grado de modificar un poco su tono de voz.

-Kagome- se sorprendió Sango al ver el error que había cometido -¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó mientras pensaba que se quejaba de lo que Miroku le había hecho, cuando ella hacía exactamente lo mismo a la persona que siempre había estado para ella. – Déjame explicarte...

-¿Qué? – bramó la miko con un sentimiento que jamás había estado tan fuerte en su corazón: el de la traición - ¿Te molesta que haya descubierto quién eres en verdad? ¡Eres la persona más sinvergüenza que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer! – al terminar estas palabras Sango se quedó estática mientras Inuyasha trató de hablar con Kagome...

-Kagome – intentó acercarse el hanyou – por favor escúchame.

- Descarado – dijo entre llanto la miko, llanto que no podía contener por más que quisiera – no te me acerques, eres...eres un...- y le da tremenda cachetada que hubiera tumbado a cualquiera, mientras Sango miraba atónita la escena – no quiero que ninguno de los dos se me acerque... ¡Los odio! – sin poder más se va corriendo y accidentalmente crea una barrera alrededor para que no la alcanzaran.

Sango se quedó petrificada por lo sucedido ¡pero si es justo lo que había pasado con Miroku!

-Vamos Sango- le gritó Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos- no podemos dejar que esto se quede así-.

-Claro – comenzaron a correr mientras Sango seguía pensando en las palabras de Kagome, le retumbaban en la cabeza, le daba miedo la exactitud de cada una de ellas ¿En qué momento se le salió todo de las manos? ¿Es qué acaso estaba destinada a sufrir siempre? ¿Por qué debía perder todo lo que amaba? Primero su familia y amigos, la aldea, Kohaku, ahora Miroku y hasta la amistad de su incondicional amiga Kagome, quien siempre estaba con ella ¡Y todo en unas horas! ¿Por qué la vida la trataba tan mal? ¿Qué le había hecho? Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, con pesadez en las piernas, cada vez le costaba más dar un paso, poco a poco se fue deteniendo hasta casi arrastrar los pies, todo le daba vueltas, estaba mareada, perdía la estabilidad... cuando por fin se desmayó, causó que el chico de cabellos plateados retornara en su auxilio, en su rostro se reflejaba dolor, angustia y sobre todo desesperación pues lo había perdido todo, de nuevo, en un solo día, sin saber que eso mismo pensaba su amiga, quién corría y corría como si tratara de huir de la realidad, pensando en la traición de la qué sería, de ahora en delante, su "Querida enemiga"...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, les pido una disculpa a la gente que solía leer esto.<strong>

**Les prometería que actualizaría pronto...pero no quiero mentirles, al menos de aquí al capítulo 5 o 6 es seguro que será seguido, es solo que no quiero hablar y quedarles mal, prefiero hablar con acciones.**

**Espero y me den otra oportunidad (:**

**Los adoro!**


End file.
